


Pretty Eyes

by marble_fox



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_fox/pseuds/marble_fox
Summary: If this flops it never happened





	Pretty Eyes

From the first time Doug saw the feminine man, he didn't know what to think. Pretty light pink hair, and violet eyes that almost looked like moons stared back.

After learning the man's name was Kirill, and quite obviously, his goal here was to be a hero in this story, so, Doug gave him the opportunity. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Some time later, Doug finds himself working alongside said heroic man. Kirill was meant to be his double decker system partner, but he's been noticing that Kirill has been looking in his direction much more often than normal. Doug also noticed that the small guy was doing increasingly daring acts while on missions, as if attempting to impress someone on some higher level than him. It was interesting, and honestly, quite cute in Doug's opinion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was on a Thursday that Kirill realized what he was feeling was love, and he didn't know how to react when he reached that conclusion. The reason he had been acting so differently and so far out of his mind's control, was perfectly explainable now. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. He was in love. This is his first crush in a long time and he's never had any idea what to do with them. 

Pacing around his bedroom, Kirill sighed. There was no way Doug would ever return his feelings. Doug was too good for him. Picturing a loving smile from the perfect face he currently adored, Kirill died a little inside as he laid down on his bed, almost curling into himself as he allowed sleep to take over his bad thoughts. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday of the next week, when Kirill told Doug about his feelings. 

"Doug, I don't know when these feelings started, but I do know that they're there." Kirill started.

"That seems like a you problem. Who for? Pink? Kay?" Doug asked.

 

Kirill mentally faceplanted and replied, "No, dumbass, for you, Doug. For you. I love you."

Doug looked like nothing else was more important to him in the world, than to literally drop everything and go running over to where Kirill was. The clock that showed 11:42 pm was accidentally knocked over when Doug hugged him. "You have no idea, how long I've waited for the okay to do, this." As Kirill's shocked face was moved closer to Doug's, he felt soft lips on his own, and sunk into the feeling. 

"Love you to, Kirill."


End file.
